Some systems including a display and a camera allow users who are in different locations to see and talk to one another, creating the illusion that the participants are in the same room. For example, it is not uncommon to have a webcam attached to a computer for video conferencing over the Internet. Generally, these systems perform the reception and transmission of audio-video signals so that the remotely located participants are able to communicate in real-time or without noticeable delay. Some remote collaboration and telepresence systems also include on-screen drawing capabilities and content sharing capabilities. The visual aspect of remote collaboration and telepresence systems enhances remote communications by allowing the users to perceive one another as well as any shared content.